


Wind-Up Toy

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Daddy won't discuss meWhat a pain I must beMommy couldn't standLiving with a wind-up toyI was never youngNever just a little boy





	Wind-Up Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a vastly different direction that I originally planned, but perhaps this is better. Leon probably deals with enough angst in his life. Why not something a little lighter?
> 
> This is probably the loosest song translation I've ever done. If you've heard the song, then you probably know the direction this was supposed to go

Leon gazed out his window at Elise and Corrin playing in the gardens. He had to admit that he was a bit envious of her for having a carefree lifestyle. Or as carefree as wartime allowed. It was a hidden feeling that he revealed to no one, but it didn't mean it would disappear. After all, it had been like this for years.

Growing up during the concubine wars had robbed him of the childhood he should've had. He could never relax around anyone in the castle in general, much less the concubines and other siblings. His time was spent studying and killing instead of playing. He hated it. As a result, he would become too wound up at times and his mother would send him out. At the time, the young prince had assumed that she wanted him to run an errand. While there was an element of truth to it, it wasn't until a few years ago that he realised she couldn't stand to be around him when he was like that. Garon's behaviour as he began to change didn't help.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to his book. The gods cursed him to be without a proper childhood. While Garon was now gone and the war was long over, he couldn't afford to try and live out his wishes the way he wanted. Not to mention he had a reputation to uphold. What would everyone say if Nohr's darkest prince were out flying kites for no other reason than to have fun?

While secret, it didn't need to be said that Leon sorely wanted to be little again, but instead of reliving the nightmare that was the concubine wars, he would be laughing and playing games with other children. He was once a child, but he was never really young.

Never just a little boy.

But did it have to stay that way?

Leon rose from his chair and began to weave through the corridors of Castle Krakenburg. He knew these halls well and mainly went to the library, but he wouldn't be going there today. Instead of turning left where he normally would, he turned off to the right and continued down several more corridors. A few servants gave him strange looks, as if he rarely ever went that direction. Well, they weren't necessarily wrong.

Soon he found himself in the gardens. Corrin and Elise's laughter were so clear now, so loud. _You can do this, Leon._ He strode forward slowly until they were in view, tugging their kites around. It wasn't long until they both spotted him. It was clear they weren't expecting him to show up, but they seemed happy for his presence.

Everyone's opinions be damned. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Mind if I join you?"


End file.
